pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Virtual Legends/Inscripciones
PLAZO MAXIMO PARA POR LO MENOS RESERVAR (PARA COMPLETAR AL OTRO DIA) ''30/0572013'' Las reservaciones actuales no completadas a la fecha seran borradas. Las reservaciones hechas desde ahora en adelante tendran plazo de completacion hasta 01/06/2013 02/06/2013 (o 01 por la tarde) ''SERAN MOSTRADOS LOS RESULTADOS DE LAS AUDICIONES '' Reglas *Esto es un casting por lo que el puesto no esta asegurado, la unica manera de asegurar el puesto es teniendo un buen sprite y un buen personaje *NO recolores, ni fakes *Respetar la ficha *No borrar reservaciones de otros Ficha Nombre: Su nombre (japones, es mas cool aunque tambien puede ser español) Personalidad: Como se comporta y como se relaciona con la gente de su entorno Sprite: (debe ser al estilo anime como si estuvieran dentro de un juego de espadachines) Sprite Espada: Sprite de la espada no mayor a 50x50 Nombre Espada: Como se llama su espada, solo que sea original Descripcion Espada: Como es su espada (ligera, pesada, buena en ataque, buena en defensa, buena en combate uno a uno, buena en combata grupal, etc.) Pokemon: Solo 3 desde la primera etapa y si quieren les diseñan un arma aunque no es seguro que las usen NO LEGENDARIOS Firma: ~~ ~~ Nota: Cualquier cosha :3 Ejemplo Nombre: Daisuke Sawada Personalidad: Es frio por fuera aunque con buenas intenciones por dentro. Es un beta tester, es muy bueno con la espada. Cuando conoce a la gente se nota como cambio el trato hacia ellos ya que deja de ser frio y se vuelve muy cariñoso y carismatico. Sprite: Archivo:Daisuke_Sawada_Sprite.pngQue tenga la espada no es necesario Sprite Espada: Archivo:Kourisus_(espada).png Nombre Espada: Kourisus Descripción Espada: Es una espada muy pesada y buena en el combate uno a uno como en el grupal, se especializa en los ataques criticos gracias a su gran peso. Algunos la usan como escudo por lo dura que es Pokémon: Archivo:Oshawott_Sprite.pngArchivo:Sneasel_NB.pngArchivo:Ralts_NB.png Firma:мчƒƒ!и~ 00:03 22 may 2013 (UTC) Nota: emmm hola Propuestas 1 Nombre: Kazuma Hagane Personalidad: Es una persona optimista y alegre, es algo impulsivo, cuando la situacion lo requiere puede ponerse algo serio. Es algo avaricioso ya que cuando encuentra algo de gran valor no dudara en tratar de venderlo o cambiarlo por algo valioso, se negara a regalar o compartir algo(a menos de que sea una chica linda, segun el). Cuando sus amigos estan en peligro no dudara en ayudarlos sin importar que peligrosa sea la situación. Antes de quedar atrapado en el juego era un esgrimista(no muy habil) pero conforme pasa la historia va ganando experiencia. Sprite: Archivo:Kazuma_Hagane.png esta inspirado en mi avatar de ninja saga, me a quedado genial Sprite Espada: Archivo:Saundokōto.png Es una especie de katana Nombre Espada: Saundokōto, el nombre es una mala traducción de Corte y sonido Descripcion Espada: Es un espada ligera y equilibrada en ataque y defensa, es buena en combate uno contra uno, Tiene una habilidad que le permite incrementar tanto el ataque como defensa pero disminuyendo la defensa si es ataque y el ataque si es defensa. Mejora: Tiene una mejora llamada Senkō Saundokōto, que aumenta tanto ataque como defensa y velocidad, capaz de lanzar cortes de viento a larga distancia, su desventaja es que no es muy resistente. Pokemon: Archivo:Pichu_ninja_de_Hydre2.png Archivo:Pawniard_NB.png Archivo:Farfetch'd_de_hydre.png Firma: -- Hydre is The Boss Spriter and The Gold User 00:31 22 may 2013 (UTC) Nota: Todo esto me recuarda a SAO, la espada puede tener una especie de habilidad, para transformarse en otra arma mas fuerte o algo asi(como en Bleach). 2 Nombre: Hori Harumi Personalidad: Es una chica que, a pesar de que, parece inofensiva, pacífica y tranquila, es (no, no es mala) muy bromista y mentirosa. También es curiosa y chismosa. Sueña con ser estilista y le gusta mucho la moda. De esto viene que normalmente se le puede encontrar tejiendo o creando vestidos o trajes. Es fanática de los diamantes, y cada vez que encuentra uno hace un vestido sólo para ella con ese diamante incluído. Sprite: Archivo:Hori con Hearth Sword.png Sprite Espada: Archivo:The Hearth Sword.png Nombre Espada: The Hearth Sword (o Hearth, o Hearth Sword xD) Descripción Espada: Esta espada no es muy resistente, es más bien una espada muy ofensiva. Tiene la capacidad de probabilidad para poder confundir a alguien si toca esta espada. Pokémon: Archivo:Girafarig NB.png Female Archivo:Stantler NB.png Male Archivo:Tauros NB.png Male Firma: --Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif Walk Walk, Little Vileplumes Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif 01:51 22 may 2013 (UTC) Nota: Basada en Rose Pinkpetal, Hellen Hearth (ambas Inazuma Eleven 2) y Rarity (My Little Pony). Su nombre viene del nombre japonés de Hellen Hearth (Hori Michiko) y de Rose Pinkpetal (Umeda Harumi) (ambas Inazuma Eleven 2). 3 Nombre: Paul Blade Personalidad: Es un tipo serio fuerte y callado, pero con un gran sentido de la justicia, si ve a alguien débil en apuros no duda en ayudarle, es un tipo solitario, que quiere olvidar su horrible pasado, pero es tan rápido como silencioso y con una puntería perfecta Sprite: Archivo:Sprite de Paul Blade.png (me inspire un poco en Blade el cazavampiros) Sprite Espada: Archivo:Espada Black Blood.png Nombre espada: Black Blood Descripcion Espada: ¿Conocéis el dicho: Pequeño pero matón?; pues eso pasa con el Black Blood: es una espada ligera con una hoja tan fina que podría cortar hasta el acero, no suena nada en absoluto cuando algo es cortado por el Black Blood, es muy buena en ataque y precisión, pero muy mala en defensa porque, al ser tan fina la hoja, también hace que sea mas fácil apartarla, vale en combate grupal e individual siempre que se trate de atacar, su nombre es porque la hoja es de color negro Pokemon: Archivo:Houndoom NB.png Archivo:Gallade NB variocolor.png Archivo:Swampert NB.png Firma: Danger El galante caballero del fuego oscuro encantado de escucharte 4 Nombre: Ruwonosaki Gumi (ルヲノ先組) Personalidad: es jodona, seria y algo madura pero puede se dulce hasta cierto punto, amable hasta cierto punto y gosea en todos los puntos (?) mas o menos como yo :D Sprite: Archivo:Ruwonosaki.png (hize una gotica dame puntos! D:<) Sprite Espada: Archivo:THE_DESTINY_(?).png Nombre Espada: THE DESTINY (?) Descripcion Espada: en exseso ligera, mala en... defansa; en combate... esta como para matar a Madona (osea muy buena, ya que mara matar a madona hay que pasar: la seguridad, la otra seguridad, los guardaespaldas...) Pokemon: Archivo:Cara_de_Cottonee_by_Pokemon-Diamond.png Archivo:Minun_(2).png Archivo:Cara_de_Aipom_hembra.png Archivo:Cherrim-Doll.pngEl sueño de todo gato es ser como yo (osea en exceso sexy)Archivo:Cherrim-Doll.png 22:02 24 may 2013 (UTC) 5 Nombre: Japones: Hana taiyō to tsuki. Español: Orquidea Personalidad: Es muy amable, le gusta mucho cantar, es muy social, es de las populares, es muy sensivle y si la hieres se va corriendo y llorando Sprite:Archivo:Hana_con_Ice_Ligth.png Sprite Espada:Archivo:Ice_Ligth.png Nombre Espada: Ice Ligth Descripcion Espada: es muy ligera, muy fria, brilla mucho, y sube mucho la tactica. Tiene una habilidad, congela al rival al minimo contacto Pokemon: Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup-1-.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Prinplup.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Empoleon.png(macho), Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee2.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png(macho) y Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu_Variocolor.png(hembra variacolor) Firma: --I don't wanna love to burn (discusión) 16:06 26 may 2013 (UTC) Nota: le gusta mucho cantar pop 6 Nombre: Zack L'ombre Personalidad: Zack es frío y cayado, es muy buen espadachín y es autodidacta: al morir su familia se metió en problemas, entonces una caja que estaba guardada en el armario se abrio y le rebeló la espada. Es muy Fuerte, ya que puede levantar una espada muy pesada con solo una mano (aunque casi no lo hace) y moverla con agilidad. Su motivacion principal es vengar a su familia. Sprite: Archivo:Zack_Sword.png Sprite Espada: Archivo:Kaosuken.png Nombre Espada: Kaosuken (se pronuncia Kaosúken) Descripcion Espada: Es una espada grande y pesada, aunque Zack puede manejarla con facilidad y agilidad, es muy buena tanto en ataque como en defensa, también es buena en combate uno a uno. Es una espada muy antigüa, fabricada en Egipto, pero de diseño de Ateneo (De Atenas, Grecia). Zack la heredó de sus ancestros, (de hace siglos) ya que se encontraba en una "caja" imposible de abrir (Se acabó abriendo sola, cuando Zack la necesitaba. Pokemon: En un momento Firma: [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'Yo he estado aqui. ¿quieres saber quien soy Yo?']] ' [[Usuario Discusión:Juus16x16|'Puedes preguntarmelo''' ]][[Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Dibujos Fakemon|'''o averiguarlo tú solo]] 18:17 26 may 2013 (UTC) Nota: Es bastante dificil de convencer de las cosas (aunque suele acabar cediendo) Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Firma Categoría:Inscripciones Categoría:Eventos